Apocalypsis Noctis
"Apocalypsis Noctis" is a boss theme in Final Fantasy XV that plays during Astrals' Revelations. It is characterized by powerful Latin chanting. It was composed by Yoko Shimomura and arranged by Yoko Shimomura and Sachiko Miyano. The lyrics are from the point of view of the gods who are testing the True King who they wish will banish darkness from the world. Lyrics :Specie tua tantum carnem adme omnes habet cultum. :Ego sum qui mittit petras et gubernat omnes vitae. :Caelum, Terra, aversione. :Magna, Parvus, reversusque. :Fortis ductor, praecipio. :Quod ligabis lucem vocis. :Cum omnibus lucis plenus, Apocalypse finibus. :Victum unus qui comedit hic vitae omnia: tenebris. :Malum incarnatus surgit. :Adducentes secum mortem. :Para! Para! Para! Para! :Fortis Rex, Bellator, in manus gladio. :Bellum in virtute, victum quod hostibus. :Magis mortem venit primum. :Quod est quidam venire. :Para omnes! Para omnes! Para omnes! :Nunc est tempus, haec est locus ubi nos obstandum, omne tandem ex nobis unum! :Omnes! English translation :Through you alone there will be worship. :I am the one who sends the stone and rules all lives. :Heaven, earth, aversion. :Great, small, return. :Strong leadership and command. :That binds to the voice of light. :With all full light, the end of apocalypse. :That which devoured all life, darkness. :Evil increases bringing death. :For! For! For! For! :The mighty king, warrior, with the sword in his hands. :Battles in virtue, survives the enemy. :But death comes first. :It is certain that it will come! :To all! To all! To all! :Now is the time, this is a place where we are established, finally, each of us! :All! Release appearances ''Final Fantasy XV "Apocalypsis Noctis" plays in the battle against Titan. A similar theme, called "Apocalypsis Aquarius", plays in the battle against Leviathan. Leviathan recites a part of the song's lyrics after agreeing to Lady Lunafreya's plea for Leviathan to forge a covenant with Noctis ("Caelum, Terra, aversione. Magna, Parvus, reversusque."). This is subtitled (in English) as "Heaven and Earth, High and Deep, Birth and Return..." "Apocalypsis Noctis" also plays in the ending credits after the "interlude" at the final camp site. Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ignis An arrangement called "Apocalypsis Magnatus" plays during the Friendly Match against Noctis. Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV "Apocalypsis Noctis" plays as the last theme in the ending credits. It is the final track on the ''Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV: Original Soundtrack. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Two versions of the song are available for 3,600 gil, the original and a new arranged version for ''Dissidia. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Final Fantasy Record Keeper Tekken 7 A remix version of "Apocalypsis Noctis" appears in the final round of the Hammerhead stage, obtained by purchasing Noctis as downloadable content. Arrangement album appearances Piano Collections: Final Fantasy XV A piano arrangement is included as the fourth track on the album. Live performances Final Fantasy XV Live at Abbey Road Studios "Apocalypsis Noctis" was the final piece performed in the concert, during which composer Yoko Shimomura played the piano. Distant Worlds IV: more music from FINAL FANTASY "Apocalypsis Noctis" is included in the concert album, performed by Distant Worlds Philharmonic Orchestra and Chorus, recorded on 14th and 15th March 2017 in The Dvorak Hall, Rudolfinum, Prague, Czech Republic. "Apocalypsis Noctis" is the 6th track. Etymology ''Apocalypsis is Latin for "revelation". Noctis is the name of the main character of Final Fantasy XV of whom the song's lyrics are about. His name being Latin for night, the song's title "Apocalypsis Noctis" can be translated as "revelation of the night". Aquarius is Latin for "(of) water". Apocalypsis Aquarius plays during the battle against Leviathan, the Goddess of the Seas. Magnatus is a Latin term referring to an individual of great rank or import. Apocalypsis Magnatus plays while Ignis spars with Noctis, the True King. The song name draws parallel to the , also called the Revelation to John, the Apocalypse of John, The Revelation, or simply Revelation or Apocalypse. It is the apocalyptic document in the New Testament canon that occupies a central place in Christian eschatology, which culminates in the Second Coming of Jesus. In Final Fantasy XV Noctis is the True King, a savior archetype, who undergoes the gods' trials, called Revelations, to gain the power to cleanse the world of darkness. References Category:Battle themes from Final Fantasy XV